


下一个街垒

by Gokurakutei



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Utopia, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokurakutei/pseuds/Gokurakutei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>街垒在现代发生的事，有可能是转世设定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 几乎又是一个对话故事。有一个胡扯的背景和一些胡扯的主义。我声明我不知道我写的东西意味着什么。因为是现代人所以对待R更温和积极一点点的大E。很多原作梗。ER，ABC全员。消失的马撸斯夫妇。HE。我不拥有他们。

零

 

 

安灼拉在前进着。

 

安灼拉在一片辽阔的麦田之中，沿着平整的田垄飞快地前进着。天空正一点一点由绝望的纯黑转向阴惨的灰暗，远方天际隐隐渗出白而温暖的亮色。接近地平线的地方，厚重的云朵仿佛酝酿着风暴，缓慢而无声息地在亮光辐射的中心外围翻涌、吞吐。一个巨大的红色怪物即将咆哮着越出地平面，照亮一切也点燃一切。

 

他的眼睛很快找到了他在寻找的东西，一条隐蔽的、中途延伸进田地里的兽径。

 

安灼拉走下麦田，同时尽量避免压倒更多已经被踩得歪歪斜斜的小麦。带着麦芒的穗子隔着裤子一束束扫过他的腿，带着些许刺痛，仿佛野兽粗糙而温柔的尾尖。不远处，忽而一阵拍打翅膀的声音陡然升起。那是趁黎明前肆虐的鸦群因一点风吹草动而神经质地腾空飞散。他在兽径尽头停了下来。眼前是一小块麦子被压倒形成的空地。安灼拉正要开口，躺在那里的人却已经睁开了眼。大风猛然自平地卷起，催动着无边无际的麦浪翻滚摇曳。

 

太阳升起来了。

 

格朗泰尔枕着手臂，躺在原地望着安灼拉笑了起来：

 

“早上好，阿波罗。”

 

“你在睡觉。”

 

“我在等日出。”

 

“他们说你宣称去了实验田，我以为你是心血来潮地想好好做个巡哨。”

 

“很抱歉让你失望了。”

 

“不是特别失望。”

 

“我打算在我生命最后一天拍一拍日出什么的。”

 

“第一，今天不是你生命最后一天。第二，你没有带相机。”

 

“你难道没听过，人眼才是最好的相机？况且鉴于没有把照片洗出来的机会，我猜不再搞形式主义能为我节省点生命。”

 

“你该从二十年前就这么做。”

 

“那么在这里的会是个更犬儒的格朗泰尔，没准是赤条条的，吃喝拉撒都在桶里。说真的，你来这里做什么，安灼拉？在审判前夜给索多玛的不义者最后一次救赎的机会？”

 

“向你打招呼，并问问我能为你做点什么。”

 

“天呐，我是不是听见安灼拉开了个玩笑？现在我后悔没带相机来了。也许录像机会更好。‘不，亚历山大王，站一边去，你挡住了阳光。’——看在上帝的份上我可不会这么回答——太阳本人就站在我面前呢。”

 

“玩笑话到此为止。我们得离开这里，空袭和小规模进攻结束了，他们会在早上发动总攻。有情报说第一波袭击会从这个方向来。”

 

“你在担心我？你专门从街垒赶过来，就是担心我被卷入袭击？”

 

“……”

 

“但是……但是，为什么是你？你可以派古费拉克来，派弗以伊来，派巴阿雷来。为什么是你冒着被打中的危险过来？哦，我明白了，你不是那种喜欢看别人代替自己冒险的人。但是你本不必……你本可以……”

 

“从以前我就想说一点：你的话太多了。快点，袭击随时可能开始。”

 

“……”

 

安灼拉面无表情地俯视着他，仍然耐心地向他伸着手。格朗泰尔最后好像搞清楚了发生了什么，右手在身上蹭掉灰，犹犹豫豫地把手向安灼拉伸来，看起来更像是在尝试触碰圣像而非打算握住他的手。他的手指几乎已经碰到安灼拉的指尖了——

 

一枚炮弹惊雷一般落下，在离他们几十米的地方震耳欲聋地爆炸开来，放射出热浪与黑烟。麦田被点燃了，伴随着火药、焦炭与些许烤过头的面包香味。

 

安灼拉一把拉起格朗泰尔，拽着他的手转身飞奔而去。这时顾不得被踩塌的麦子了。

 

年轻的他们在无垠的金色麦田里，沿着直线朝街垒方向携手狂奔，脚下的麦穗纷纷倒伏，一轮红日在他们身后升起，而死神在他们身后穷追不舍。


	2. Chapter 2

一

 

所有一切的始末还要追溯到《道德法》的公布。

 

大部分糟糕事物的开端看起来都是无害的。一开始是一个年轻政党的上台，紧接着是一系列无伤大雅的禁令，比如公共场合禁烟令和车厢内禁止高声谈话的禁令。这些法令得到了大部分饱受他人不当行为困扰的民众的热烈拥护。在新总理的有关“匡正社会风气、重建正义理念”的新年演讲之后，部分政治敏感度高的报刊和大网站登载了维护新政策的文章并得到了很好的反响。一些激进的读者甚至评论道：“媒体的良心回来了！”一些小媒体见状也纷纷跟上，一时间社会主流洋溢着喜气洋洋的氛围。

 

更令人们满意的是，新上台的政党似乎并无意通过领导者的个人魅力来拉拢人心，甚至在有意淡化政府官员个人的影响力。三年后的秋季选举月，在市中心商厦上悬挂的巨大的屏幕中，执政党银色的菱形标志，以及简洁有力的“道德即美”宣传语，再配上纯白的背景色，与另一栋楼上悬挂的发际线靠后笑容标准的老男人照片（而这显然是反对党领袖能拿得出来的最好的一张照片）对比，效果十分显著。在大选统计结果出来前夕，就连反对党的宣传部门自己都觉得自取其辱，趁夜把广告位让回给了保健食品厂商。有人甚至在社交网站上嘲讽道：“看到农场女工的头像和健康未来广告语，我还以为是什么新党派的竞选海报。”

 

执政党毫无悬念地获得了连任。那一晚全巴黎似乎都彻夜未眠。人们在广场直播屏幕前喜极而泣，和陌生人拥吻，接着是连着一整周没完没了的自发庆祝活动。连任后，政府似乎得到了极大鼓舞，进而又宣布了一些决意指导社会风气的政策和涉及道德的法令。其中涉及到了一些更私人的部分，从全面禁止青少年吸烟，到严禁有偿助人，再到依法取缔堕胎与自杀。这些法案，与上届任期内颁布的法令被修订整合在一起，统称《道德法》。

 

新法案实行一个月，鉴于“人们的陋习很难在短时间内靠自我约束修正”，政府决定，成立一个负责监察法令实施的新部门，有权制止、调查和羁押“实施不道德行为者”。部门全名太长没人记得住，人们提起他们时，便根据部门工作者浅灰衬衫深灰领带的制服叫他们“灰警”，尽管他们并不属于警察部门。有时在大街上也可以看到这些灰警当场逮捕或处罚一些“违反道德的人”，周围行人会为此鼓掌叫好，然后在心里检讨自己，更希望成为一个“具备完善道德思想的公民”。那时，绝大多数人还没觉察到什么不对劲的地方。

 

格朗泰尔就是在这一时期遇上ABC社团的。有个冬天晚上，他坐在租的小公寓里，在冒着严寒下楼买点零食和就这么干坐着看完租来的电影间挣扎时，古费拉克发来短信问他要不要来晚上的会。

 

“什么会？”

 

“ABC之友，新组的一个学生社团，在缪尚咖啡馆”

 

“不，谢了”

 

“来吧”

 

“看电影呢”

 

“缪尚也供应好酒[笑脸]”

 

“在路上了”

 

 

格朗泰尔被巴黎的寒风吹得透心凉，打着哆嗦推门进来的时候，会已经开始了。

 

“……但请问，道德的定义是什么？分界线在哪里？由谁来制定标准？不，我们不是反对道德。正相反，我们需要道德，我们需要高尚的灵魂与伟大的人格。然而，这些思考和选择只能我们自己来做。只能我们自己来做。政府永远不需要，也绝不应该输出价值观、干涉我们的选择。这不是道德问题。这是个自由意志的问题……”

 

在暖黄的灯光下，咖啡、美酒、牛排与烟草气味的缭绕中，一个戴着眼镜的青年正站在椅子前讲话，周围是一群同样聚精会神的人。墙上的电视开着，但音量被调到了最小。格朗泰尔瞧见古费拉克的那头棕色卷发，心满意足地在暖和的空气里搓了搓冻得发红的手，悄悄地绕着边走过去在对方旁边坐下。

 

“我的酒在哪？”格朗泰尔首先问道，并没有忘了压低声音以免遭人赶出去。

 

“给你留了，这回算我的。”古费拉克耸耸肩，用指关节敲了敲桌上的酒瓶。

 

“赞美你。”在一瓶未开封好酒面前，格朗泰尔从不废话。

 

“……自然界有不成熟的东西，人间也有许多平庸的作品。你可以尽管嘲笑一个三流小说家的卖弄文章，但你不能说‘因为他写得一团糟，所以我们该禁止他写东西’。事物自有其存在理由，只要不伤着别人，就不该因为你不喜欢或者你们不喜欢，就否定其存在的权力……”

 

“我喜欢他。”仗着喝了一点酒，格朗泰尔开始胡说八道。

 

“谁不呢？”

 

演讲结束后，接受了掌声的公白飞摘下眼镜擦了擦，走回古费拉克身边。

 

“新面孔？”公白飞重新戴好眼镜，饶有兴趣地观察着格朗泰尔。

 

“公白飞，我们的活百科全书和领路人”古费拉克懒洋洋地为两人互相介绍，“格朗泰尔，一个——”

 

“一个酒桶，爱姑娘们更爱好酒。”格朗泰尔举起喝了一半的杯子向公白飞致敬——坐在房间另一端的一个人听到了这话也大笑着遥遥向他举杯。

 

“安灼拉在哪儿？”古费拉克四下里看了一圈后问公白飞。

 

“他得回趟老家，那边来了人。”

 

“哦，要他回去做安灼拉老爷。”

 

“你猜得没错。”公白飞叹了口气，“他们还带了好几个想当安灼拉太太的姑娘的照片，这几天他可算是要焦头烂额啦。”

 

“我倒深刻同情她们。”古费拉克吃吃地笑了，“你能想象有姑娘可以平静地暴露在一个审判天使目光下超过五分钟吗？”

 

“这个审判天使安灼拉是谁？”格朗泰尔来了兴趣。

 

“我们的头儿。”古费拉克回答。

 

“我以为你是头儿，像以往一样。”

 

“这个，你下次来见到安灼拉就明白了。”公白飞笑着和古费拉克对视了一眼，替他答道。

 

“这给了我个好理由再来喝一杯。”格朗泰尔摇摇杯子里的酒对公白飞说，“替我谢谢这个安灼拉。”

 

“相信我，你不会想让他这么做的。”古费拉克忍俊不禁地说。

 

“为什么？他是个卫道士？我还以为你们是个激进的反政府社团。”格朗泰尔大逆不道地说。

 

“还是那句话，你见到他就明白了。另外，事实上我们社团旨在帮助幼童启蒙与教育……这是官面上的话。”公白飞严肃地说，“正如社团的名字所言，‘被压迫者之友’。谁被压迫，我们便站在谁那一边；谁应有自由而不得，我们就要协助他们自由；谁被蒙住双眼，我们便帮谁拿开蒙眼布……也算是另一种意义上的幼童启蒙。”

 

“那么，还是一个反政府社团了。”

 

“……在当前的形势下，你可以这么说。”公白飞勉强点点头，伸手向房间里的人示意，“今天我们的人大部分都来了。这里的女老板爱坡妮就是我们的成员。刚才向你举杯的是博须埃——不，他也是个大学生，不是谁的父母——搂着博须埃的那姑娘是米西什塔。他是她的情人。坐在另外一边握着米西什塔的手的病怏怏的小伙子是若李，我医学院的师弟。他也是米西什塔的情人。（“我给搞糊涂了。”格朗泰尔插嘴道。“你会习惯的。”古费拉克说。）穿着红马甲在喝威士忌的是巴阿雷。他对面是弗以伊，那才是我们这里唯一一个不是大学生的。现下只有热安和安灼拉不在。”

 

“热安的诗要出版了，忙得很。”古费拉克解释道，“热安你见过的，格朗泰尔，和我合租的那个漂亮诗人。”

 

这时，高个子的弗以伊忽然站起来，一边按遥控器一边做了一个手势请大家安静。格朗泰尔转头一看，墙上挂的电视里正在插播一条新闻。满面笑容的女主播愉快地宣布道：

 

“……因此，为了执法人员与广大市民的人身安全，将在一个月内为所有行动小组统一配备枪支，以震慑有违《道德法》的犯罪分子，维护社会稳定平和，保证法令落实……”

 

“吉萝亭。”公白飞低声喃喃自语，像中世纪兜帽遮面语焉不详的预言者。这使得格朗泰尔没来由地起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。在一片令人难以忍受的窒息中，他茫然四顾，而窗外的天空不知何时已扬起了大雪。


	3. Chapter 3

二

 

两周后，新的出版审查制度颁布了。一切出版物都需经过审查才得以发行，被认为有违道德标准的作者甚至可能会被处罚和逮捕。ABC们本以为这只不过是政府限制自由的另一项小法令，针对的是色情暴力等边缘出版物，便很少有人将之太放在心上。不料很快它便自己找上了门。

 

这个周末晚上，恰逢新年夜，格朗泰尔惯例冒着风雪来缪尚蹭酒。他看到来缪尚参与会议的人越来越多，现在除了他们几个ABC的骨干，还有近十一二个生面孔前来旁听。这次会议的气氛比前几次轻松，大约是马上将迎来新年的缘故。直到十一点多，还有不少人留在缪尚，喝着暖乎乎的葡萄酒亲密地谈话，大概是打算在这里跨年。学生们围坐成一个小圈子，低声讨论取代了高声演讲，眉间也多带了些随意的神色，毕竟今晚是新年夜。但格朗泰尔不愿意就此收敛，他像前几次来一样，总是借着酒意起劲地对谈话内容大加评论胡搅蛮缠，有时还自顾自把话题扯到十万八千里远。

 

“……先贤们的死里不是空无一物。是的，就是思想自由。人若不是在思想上自由的就仅仅是社会的一个零件而已。但我们是人……有人说所有一切举措都来自于民主的投票，而民主即公正。但如果人民并不知道自己在做什么，这样的民主又算是什么呢？这又与原始部落里，由众人推举一个邻人献祭给巫师或神灵有什么区别呢？这不是民主，这只是单纯的众意，而盲目的众意是人类最可怕的发明之一。法兰西最强烈最自豪与最苦痛的记忆都是大革命时代，造成这一切结果的都是所谓众意。这就是为什么人民需要启蒙。然而看看现在的时局，现在连会愿意站出来捍卫别人说话的权利的人都不复存在了……”巴阿雷坐在椅子里，有些激动地一边用指关节叩击着桌面一边对大家说道。

 

“但是说这话的伏尔泰本人却是个开明君主的支持者。您听听，开明君主！”格朗泰尔坐在房间另一端嚷嚷道，“古老的法兰西有一个特点，就是总爱幻想有个英雄从天而降替大家做主。封建时代我们渴望英勇的骑士与公正的领主这些青天大老爷们来替我们做主；革命时代我们希求某个进步文人写的小册子里的话替我们做主；现在我们被赐予了自己做主的权利，却反而不知如何是好了。我们迫害异见者，我们追随大流，我们人云亦云生怕被别人排挤。时代在不停进步，我们的思想却与千百年前别无二致——政府定了什么好公民的道德标准，我们便松了一口气，庆幸不用再自己思考，一股脑都逃到那里去。话又说回来，这个伏尔泰也算是逃跑的一把好手；年轻的时候就同小姑娘手拉着手逃跑；被迫害便逃到情妇那里去；意见不合了便从他的开明君主那里逃跑；就连死了，也决心一旦被判下地狱，就由被埋在教堂外的棺材另一端从上帝那里逃跑哩。”

 

巴阿雷对此响亮地吹了声口哨。

 

“大写的R，你竟趁着醉意说出诋毁先贤的胡话来了。”古费拉克被逗乐了，浮夸地睁大眼睛责备他。公白飞清了清嗓子，正打算为这位思想之王辩解。随着嘎吱一声响，门被推开了。

 

热安站在门口，带着满身风雪，脸色苍白得像张纸。

 

“出了什么事？你脸色很不好。”若李精神一振，站起来走过去伸手摸对方额头。“是感冒？还是胃出血？”

 

热安一时间没出声，只是嘴唇颤抖着盯着若李，最后开口说：

 

“我的诗集被禁了。”

 

“什么？”公白飞不敢相信自己的耳朵。“但……”

 

为什么？难道还有什么能比那些有关初夏的花朵、慈爱的上帝和至死不渝的爱更无害的诗？

 

“他们说……这种和道德审美不沾边的情绪宣泄……不符合人民大众的精神需求……”

 

“人民大众！哈！”有人尖锐地重复了一遍。

 

一阵沉默后，公白飞走到房间中央，向注视着他的众人宣布道：

 

“同志们，我们犯了错。”

 

除了不愿放弃杯子里的酒的格朗泰尔，所有人都默默地站了起来，把公白飞围在当中听他讲话。

 

“我们轻视了政府的所作所为，看轻了这个审查制度的危害。我向诸位检讨，就在热安走进来之前，我还只把它当成又一个普通的道德法令。开始我们批评说，人之所以为人，是因为他行事内心自有判断，而非循着条款章程。我们爱自己的母亲，不是因为法律这么规定，而是因那就是自己的母亲；我们对不义怀着愤恨，对良善存着赞许，不是因为法律这么规定，而是因我们有心。所谓道德法，正在剥夺我们作为人的部分。但是现在我们都看到了，这个审查制度针对的不是粗俗的文艺表达，不是非道德的行为，而是所有不赞同、不追捧它的思想。也就是说，针对的是所有宁愿保持思想独立的自由人。它强迫我们像工蚁一样，只接受来自巢穴中心的一种信息素的信号。除此之外的其他选择都被视为异端。看看热安，仅仅是诗集中无关所谓高尚道德便被封禁——他们已经决定要开始告诉我们应该读什么诗了。这意思是：他们现在决定规定我们脑子里该想些什么了。你，古费拉克，该按第四十五条第六节法令思考。你，若李，该按第五十条第四节思考——这不仅是出版物审查，这是思想审查。这是政治迫害。这就是文字狱。”

 

“我们不能眼睁睁看着事态发展。”格朗泰尔听见博须埃的声音说。

 

“但谁能料到事情竟发展到这个地步，在此之前历史上没有一个独裁者敢于公开这么做。新政府恰恰利用了人们在道德意识上愿意随在制高点的大流的软肋。”弗以伊的声音说。

 

“也就是说，没有历史经验告诉我们接下来要怎么做——这是之前从未发生过的。”这是米西什塔忧虑的嗓音。

 

“不，那仅是表面。”门再一次被推开了，另一个沉静有力的声音在门口响起。夹着一阵被带进来的凉风，新年的钟声遥遥从城市另一端的倒计时大屏幕传来。“毕竟，日光之下，并无新事。

”

第二声钟响。

 

“安灼拉！”“是安灼拉。”“安灼拉回来了。”“那就是安灼拉？”

 

簇拥的人群爆发出一阵兴奋的低语，好像在谈起一个带来预言的神使。随后是一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，似乎是人群慢慢为来人向两边让开了一条道。

 

第六声钟响。

 

格朗泰尔饶有兴趣地抬起头来，想弄清楚这个安灼拉是不是有着一把苏格拉底式的灰胡子，但被人群阻挡了视线。最后他不得不也站起来，费劲地越过一大堆肩膀和脑袋朝房间中心张望。

 

第八声钟响。

 

他一下子捕捉到了安灼拉的身影。

 

第十声钟响。

 

太阳一瞬间轰然坠落进他眼睛里，爆炸，燃烧。世界金得近乎纯白。

 

阿波罗本人站在分开的红海之间缓缓巡视信众，金发在吊灯映照下生着光辉，蓝眼睛里庄严神圣得近乎残酷。

 

“我们要起来抗争。”安灼拉说。

 

最后一声钟响——旧的一年在这一刻骤然死去。新的一年降生了。

 

格朗泰尔腹部深处传来一阵无法遏制的狂喜与放声大笑的冲动。


	4. Chapter 4

三

 

讨论结束后已接近凌晨两点，大部分与会者已陆续散去，带着对新年的期待与对未来行动的兴奋，只剩安灼拉和公白飞还站在原地在交换意见。格朗泰尔装作决意要喝干净瓶子里最后一滴酒的样子以留到最后，一边有意无意地向他们那边瞟。

 

安灼拉的金发被融雪弄得湿漉漉的，皮肤冻得苍白，面颊却反而被风雪吹得略有些发红。他还是一身风尘仆仆的黑大衣，扣子正正经经地一直系到领口，从进门来后就一直没得空脱下来。一只皮箱立在脚边，上面还挂着行李牌，很可能是刚从机场直接赶过来。现在，他正在一边打着手势一边与公白飞严肃地说着什么。

 

格朗泰尔竖起了耳朵。

 

“……但是务必要注意的一点是：确保参加者都是可信、可依靠的。接下来的路途只会越来越崎岖。我们的队伍里不需要三种人，心血来潮的公子哥、想借我们的旗作恶的无赖，以及混进来的革命的敌人——”

 

“所以这将会是一场革命？革命？在现代？也许我们可以腰上系条三色旗然后打着横幅上街游游行什么的。但是闹革命？革命花费的可比做旗子的材料贵得多了。先生们，革命这位不知节制的夫人想要的是新鲜的血和青春。”格朗泰尔一边冒冒失失地出声一边向两人走去，这时他感觉手心里出了汗，但他以为是酒劲。“你们看了那部电影，就决定为了高尚的理想去炸国会大楼。可最后没人会带上同样的面具站出来，没人。他们就是政府和你们都挂在嘴上的‘人民大众’。那句话怎么说来着？‘Ideas are bulletproof.’，而你们不是。你们都太年轻，太急着送死。你们最后可能当场就被子弹打个对穿，或者烂在牢里奄奄一息，或者被当典型在电视上直播打了马赛克的行刑引来路人围观。是的，你们最后都会死。”

 

格朗泰尔一口气说完，并没有意识到自己在做什么。看起来这只是脑子难以控制嘴巴的又一次躁郁症发作的迹象。

 

年轻的金发神明转过身来，对着他皱起了眉头。

 

“请原谅。”安灼拉板着脸，礼貌过头地向他说。

 

“你又在撒酒疯了，大R。”公白飞无可奈何地苦笑着打圆场，“这位就是之前提到过的我们的头儿，安灼拉。安灼拉，这是格朗泰尔。因为名字的缘故，人们也叫他大写的R。”

 

“是的！安灼拉！当人们谈起你时，简直像谈起拿撒勒的以玛内利本人。现在我见到你，我也明明白白了，像天启一样明明白白。”格朗泰尔得了公白飞给的台阶，却毫不在意地愈发胡说八道起来。“然而想必你自己也愿意做现代的贞德，为了法兰西情愿一个人被烧死。不，你还想带领一大群人献祭给自由。你们把自由看成生命的头等大事，你们愿意为之而死的人民却不这么想。今天你们死了他们会假惺惺地用手绢抹抹鼻子，明天等你们的血擦干净了他们又回到这里拉着手跳舞，就在你们渗进砖缝里的血上跳。这就是无情的玛丽安娜！”

 

安灼拉仍是皱着眉头，但是耐心地听完了格朗泰尔的胡话，最后冷淡地回答说：

 

“我不赞同您的意见。”

 

如同十万口洪钟在耳畔同时震动一般，格朗泰尔一下子从醉意中给惊醒了。他和安灼拉离这么近，面对着面，瞪着对方冰凉的蓝眼睛张口结舌，本该脱口而出的话被彻底蒸发，最后莫名败下阵来——人怎么可能和神争辩？

 

于是格朗泰尔垂下眼睛，近乎是温顺驯服地说：

 

“您说得对，我向您道歉。我喝了太多苦艾和葡萄酒。”

 

不等安灼拉再开口，格朗泰尔急忙一摇三晃地转身逃开，打开咖啡馆门一头扎进雪夜里。

 

漆黑的天上看不见一点星光，整个街角全靠缪尚门口仅存的完好路灯来照明，使其看起来好似黑暗大洋中一点有人烟的孤岛。雪已经积得约莫有一寸厚了。

 

格朗泰尔打了个冷战，发觉自己竟发了一身汗，被凌晨的冷风一吹立刻就凉到骨子里去。喝下去的热酒此时一点都不顶事了。他抹了抹脸，把手揣回口袋里去，缩起身子尽可能减小受风面积，默默地一步一步踏着雪朝公寓方向走去。

 

“请等一等。”安灼拉的声音在他身后响起。

 

格朗泰尔难以置信地转过身来。

 

安灼拉反手关上缪尚的大门，朝着格朗泰尔走过来。公白飞并没有跟着一起出来。

 

格朗泰尔失措地把手从口袋里拿出来愣在原地，又被寒风激得悄悄在袖子里攥起拳头。

 

“您刚才说了一些话。”安灼拉严肃地说。

 

“是的……”

 

“我虽然不认同，但也看得出来您没有恶意。”

 

“是的——不，我——”

 

“公白飞说，您平时并不会这样……激动。所以我想，我们之间一定有什么误会。”安灼拉挑选着措辞，一本正经地向格朗泰尔伸出手。

 

格朗泰尔盯着那只手呆了好几秒，然后才反应过来，安灼拉是要和他握手。他明白这点的时候，好像一下子失去了浑身力气。

 

安灼拉的身形边缘被缪尚窗子里透出的灯光模糊成一圈暖金色。而格朗泰尔背后则是巴黎覆着雪的被阴森笼罩了几个世纪的街巷。格朗泰尔在冷风中瑟缩着，几次几乎要伸出手去，最后却在安灼拉愕然的目光下把手塞回自己口袋了。

 

安灼拉向他伸出了手，格朗泰尔反而明白自己在和什么样的人说话了。

 

格朗泰尔避开安灼拉的蓝眼睛，像肚子上结结实实挨了一拳似的痛苦地弓下腰，冷风嗖嗖地灌进后脖子里去，使他一直冷到了脚趾头。

 

“什么？”安灼拉不明所以地放下手。

 

“您不明白……您……”格朗泰尔带着绝望而局促的神气断断续续地说。

 

“我不知道您想说些什么。”

 

“那么，也许您该回去了，公白飞还在等着呢。”格朗泰尔定下了神，站直了身子凄凉地冲安灼拉笑了笑，随后转身离开了。

 

安灼拉站在原地，一脸恼火而困惑地注视着格朗泰尔雪地里摇晃却坚决的背影。公白飞一边戴上棉手套一边走出来，问道：

 

“发生了什么事？”

 

“格朗泰尔不愿与我握手。他说我不明白——我确确实实不大明白。”

 

“什么？”公白飞讶异地说。他看了看在黑暗中走远的格朗泰尔，又看看烦恼地用手指捋一捋金发的安灼拉，随后笑了：“不，不。”

 

“什么？”安灼拉又问。

 

“这恐怕不该由我来说，安灼拉。也许你最后会看到的。”公白飞静静地微笑着，抬手制止了还想说点什么的安灼拉，“来吧，你得回家休息。而我们明天还需要你。”


	5. Chapter 5

四

 

尽管昨夜到家已经凌晨三点钟，安灼拉照旧早晨七点钟起床，八点钟出门。在跑了大半个巴黎做完了联络工作后，在下午四点，雪和泥终于沾满靴子时才得以回到缪尚。

 

一推开门，还未及抖落大衣上的雪花，他便惊讶地听见了格朗泰尔的含着酒气的深情醉话：

 

“于什鲁大妈！上这儿来！我要为了这好酒亲吻您的脸颊！您今天看起来年轻得仿若只有二十岁哩！”

 

“那是因为我自然只有二十岁！上你的科林斯撒泼去！”缪尚年轻的老板娘爱坡妮不轻不重地踹了格朗泰尔一脚，顺道拍开了他胡乱伸着来搂她腰的胳膊，惹来众人一阵哄堂大笑。

 

“……过度摄取酒精……记忆力衰退……无法区分现实……”若李一边小声念叨着什么一边飞快地按手机键盘。

 

爱坡妮一手端着托盘轻巧地转过身来，瞧见了站在门口的安灼拉，快活地朝安灼拉敬了个礼：“安灼拉，我们可就等你啦。”

 

这个爱坡妮也是个大学生，算得上是ABC里的女中豪杰。去年初父母德纳第夫妇双双因为道德罪入狱，爱坡妮也不得不接手父母的咖啡馆，每天上完课后来照管这里。她没钱雇旁的女工，好在自从被人脉广阔神通广大的古费拉克拉进社团、缪尚成为ABC占据的长期活动基地后，不少社员都体谅她，自己收拾桌子洗洗杯碟，因此经常还能得了空坐下来加入热烈的讨论。

 

“我的错误，公白飞，这儿有一个不觉得和安灼拉说话是自讨没趣的姑娘。”古费拉克举起一只手说，“当然也算上了你，向你致敬。”后半句是跟米西什塔说的，她则冲他眨了眨那双抽牌算命女人般的迷人眼睛。

 

安灼拉坐下来，注意到和昨晚一样占据着大厅里一个角落的格朗泰尔已经醉倒在桌面上了，一时间不禁又有些气恼。但是他马上决心不再管这茬，清清嗓子以提醒大家该提正事了。

 

“啊，是的，”公白飞立刻接着说道，“你进来之前我和古费还在讨论来着——我认为我们应该帮热安的诗集出版。”

 

热安满怀希望地从手机屏幕里的毛绒小猫咪照片中抬起湿润的眼睛来。

 

“我和公白飞意见一致。”古费拉克点点头，“既然政府不让出版社印刷，那么只好由我们自己来为他印本诗集出来了。”

 

“这倒是个好主意。”博须埃听见了，说，“我们应该将印好的诗集免费分发给那些对我们理念感兴趣的群众，也能成为一种不错的宣传。”

 

“怎么印？我们没有设备。不能拿打印机和A4纸印出本习题册来吧。”若李问。

 

“我认识一些印刷厂的工人，他们也对这政策不太满意——大部分是因为生意少了。有几个胆子大、有点革命倾向的，我可以去问问。”弗以伊举手说。

 

“但是我们不能把工作全交给他们。风险还是有的。”公白飞提出来。

 

“排版可以我们自己做。”博须埃回答。“米西什塔正是学编辑的。是不是，亲爱的？”

 

米西什塔对大家做了个舞蹈演员般优美的谢幕动作。

 

“这样问题就解决了。”古费拉克一拍手，询问似的看向安灼拉。

 

“就这么办，现在就开始。”安灼拉点点头，“热安，你还留着备份吗？”

 

“是的，我存着原稿，但是是写在纸面上的。”

 

“那么，热安，请你回家去把原稿拿过来；古费拉克，你去借一些笔记本电脑来；弗以伊，请你去和那些印刷厂工人谈一谈，成功与否都立刻联络我；剩下的人，等原稿和电脑到手后就可以分工录入了；最后的工作就交给米西什塔了。”

 

“明白”“没问题”“马上动身”大家热火朝天地响应道。

 

 

在一个半小时后，所有人都陆陆续续回到了缪尚。黄昏的咖啡馆里变得喧哗异常，四五重敲击键盘的声音不间断地啪嗒啪嗒响起，听上去像是某种群居的小动物跑动的响动。热安在房间四处走来走去，为人们因为看不懂个别潦草字迹向他提的问题而变得面红耳赤。安灼拉皱着眉头，可能因生平头一次打出恋爱、春天、接吻等词句而略显面色尴尬。巴阿雷试图按照平时在家的习惯一边放一首重金属摇滚一边打字，但很快就被歇斯底里的爱坡妮制止了（“个人的脾胃不同，爱坡妮”“停下，我只说一次”）。

 

“我这边完成了。”公白飞最后宣布，疲倦地向椅子后背一倒。

 

“谢谢你，公白飞。”热安站在房间中央，有些不好意思地说，“我是说，谢谢你们所有人。”

 

“没事。”公白飞转头微笑着望向热安，接着担忧地说出自己的想法，“但今天一整天我都觉得，好像还有什么旁的事情让你有点心不在焉。”

 

“啊……”热安硬是挤出来一个苦笑，却仿佛马上要哭出来似的，“是的……我……”

 

“嘿，出什么事了？”也完成录入工作的古费拉克走过去，把手放在热安肩膀上低声问道。

 

“是这样的……我的一位老师……不是大学的教授，是从前在诗歌社团认识的老师，自从检查出癌症后全身心都投入在写作里。他也遭了同我一样的事情……但是似乎更令人难以忍受……”热安深深吐了一口气，像是在鼓励自己继续说下去。

 

“发生了什么？”

 

“他们闯入他家，当着他的面销毁了他的电脑文件，书籍，稿件，甚至一片写着字的小纸片都没剩下……还在好奇的邻居面前宣布他犯了罪大恶极的道德罪，是个不知羞耻的犯罪者……然后，他们禁止他再写任何东西……一个字都不行。”

 

缪尚变得静悄悄的，键盘敲击声全部停了下来。所有的眼睛都无言都望着热安。

 

“昨晚，他在浴缸里割腕了。”热安说着，突然无法再保持平静，一下子掩住了脸，“今天中午报道的。”

 

“我刚看了那篇报道。”弗以伊犹豫地开口说，“报道还谴责了自杀这种‘不负责任的道德犯罪’。”

 

热安没再说话，听凭古费拉克把他带到椅子旁边让他坐下。

 

“过去我们也常谴责自杀者。”公白飞停了一会后近乎痛苦地指出。

 

“但这不一样……”若李愤慨地捂住发热的额头争辩道，“这不一样，这个人被剥夺了尊严，被夺去了生存价值，这可以看作是谋杀——”

 

“我们评论过的那些人大部分也是。”公白飞哀伤地说。

 

若李一下子停住了，慢慢地坐下来呆望着地板。

 

“动物‘像我们一样死去，但是它们在死去的时候并不知道死亡为何物’。人的死有意义，是因为自己在那时候知道死亡的意义。”一直没说话的安灼拉在一阵沉默后开口说。

 

“……我原以为你会是个坚决的自杀反对者。”公白飞惊讶地说，“我以为你会和那些人一样，就此谈起社会责任之类。”

 

夕阳静静地从磨砂玻璃窗子里透进来，使人有种温暖的错觉。安灼拉的脸只有一半刚好被温和的日光照亮了。他无声地合上完成使命的笔记本，然后重新抬起头挨个望向房间里的众人，金色睫毛在阳光中沉重地闪过。

 

“我反对未经思索、不明白其含义的自杀行为。这两者是不同的。这是……一种选择，一种别的选择被剥夺后，唯一完全属于自己的选择。”安灼拉垂下疲惫的眼睑，沉重地宣告。

 

“这是说，没有死以外的出路——就像你们正在做的这样？在这里姑且把死也算一个出路。”一个飘忽不定的声音穿过房间——一直悄无声息的格朗泰尔不知何时从醉梦中醒了过来，正拎着一瓶酒摇摇晃晃地朝安灼拉走过去。

 

“我们并不是决定去死。”

 

“是的，但你们要革命。你们是要革命。革命是血淋淋的手术。你们以为自己是主刀的医生，可实际上你们只是一团异变的内脏，鼓着劲、发了狠，要把另一块腥臭的淋巴杀死。但保不住命运那三位会诊医生会索性将你们也一起切除落个清静。哦你们以为这具身体总会感谢你们，不，他们会怨恨挑起这一切剧痛的你们，‘哦上帝啊我只想过安生日子’他们哭喊道，但又无法可想，只好忍耐，在心里咒骂你们，咒骂命运。而等宴会来那一天，鲜红的葡萄酒会到处流，到处流。所有的绿头苍蝇搓着手大笑，嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡——”

 

“你喝醉了。”安灼拉忍无可忍地阻止格朗泰尔。而格朗泰尔知道他对自己不再用“您”的理由并不是因为亲密。

 

“我喝醉了！对！那是因为全世界只有一件事可以相信：我杯子里的酒满了。你们自有你们的理想，而我呢，有我的好酒。但你们，退一万步讲，你们就算成功了之后又会是怎么回事呢？让我来告诉你们：你，安灼拉，你会成为电视机里发表新年讲话的那个老头，你会成为拿破仑，你会成为圣茹斯特，你会成为下一场革命的目标、下一个被砍头的国王。而世界照常运转，法兰西照常运转，巴黎照常运转，什么都不会改变。人们还是会因鸡毛蒜皮的小事或者吊在脑袋前的胡萝卜而相互欺骗、伤害、杀戮，成为该隐，成为蛛丝上歇斯底里的盗匪。每天还是会有无辜者悲惨地受难、死掉，‘哦上帝啊我只想过安生日子’他们哭喊道。因为这就是人，这就是政治，这就是你们宁愿去死也要追求的东西。不，安灼拉，这世界配不上你。这阴暗流脓丑恶腌臜的世界配不上你这忒弥斯一寸裙摆——一寸都配不上。你值得更好的。你值得蜂蜜、牛奶、佳酿、赞礼和朝拜，你——”

 

“请你出去。”安灼拉带着怒火说。

 

格朗泰尔闭上嘴，带上瓶子和一身酒气推开门走了出去。

 

 

第二天，格朗泰尔在众人愕然的眼光中若无其事地走进缪尚。

 

“昨天可有点尴尬。”只有古费拉克耸耸肩。

 

“他是尊多美的云石雕像。”格朗泰尔也耸耸肩。


	6. Chapter 6

五

 

新年过了没几天，弗以伊那边来了消息，说是印刷已经全部连夜完成，共有四百多本，还特意拿了一本样刊来。

 

“应该ABC每人一本。”巴阿雷主张道。

 

“那么，有一半就全都是我们自己内部消化啦。”博须埃说着向房间里坐着的各个伸长脖子想看看这本诗集的人群示意了一下。“今天来的只是一部分代表，有越来越多的人在加入我们。”

 

“这是好事，但就像安灼拉说的，多多提防点为上，最近灰警的动作可是愈发频繁了。”公白飞轻轻地挥舞着那本诗集了两三下，然后把它放在桌上。

 

“是的，我昨晚听到邻居家被灰警们搜查了。大半夜的，热安吓坏了。”古费拉克调侃道。

 

热安鼓着脸颊抗议道：“什么，那是——”

 

突然间，缪尚的门被推开了。咖啡馆里的人们近乎本能地觉察到了危险似的抬起头。

 

三名高大的男子端端地伫立在大敞着的门口，使得傍晚的寒风猛地倒灌进缪尚里来，吹得人汗毛直立。

 

浅灰衬衫，深灰领带，腰里别着枪。

 

缪尚里鸦雀无声。人们一动不动地坐在原地，连爱坡妮也僵在后厨门口。

 

为首的灰警阴沉着脸，眯起眼扫视了一下人群，然后冲着房间中央啪的一下立正，大声吼道：

 

“公民们，有举报称这里存在违反道德法的犯罪活动。特别侦缉队一等调查员沙威特来此调查。”

 

“调查员先生，请问我们这里存在什么犯罪活动？”安灼拉首先站起来，用公事公办的口气问道，同时向前踏了一步不动声色地挡住了桌上放的那本样刊。

 

“我们正是来查明此事的，公民。”调查员沙威又眯了一下眼睛，仔仔细细地打量安灼拉，“您是这里的头？”

 

“我不知道现在出来喝咖啡都要组织起来才能喝了，”古费拉克大大方方地坐在原地打趣道，“这里是咖啡馆，调查员先生，不是什么巴黎喝咖啡协会。”

 

“那这么说，”调查员沙威的脸色又阴沉了一分，没有理会古费拉克，从大衣兜里拿出了一个录音笔按下开关后继续盘问安灼拉，“您只是出来喝咖啡的？”

 

“是的。”

 

“您姓什么？”

 

“安灼拉。”

 

“和您同桌的是谁？”

 

“我的朋友。”

 

“什么朋友？”

 

“公白飞，我是从小和他一起长大的。”公白飞自己答道。

 

“您自己有违反道德法的行为吗？”

 

“没有，我生活得十分节制。”安灼拉一本正经地回答。

 

“这我倒乐意证明，他活得像个圣人。”公白飞说。

 

“您周围存在违反道德法的行为吗？”

 

“不清楚，没注意。没有吧。”

 

每问一个问题，调查员沙威的脸色便难看一分。等收起录音笔，他已经看起来完全是要发火了。

 

“这恐怕打发不了我，公民安灼拉。”调查员沙威煞有介事地抖抖大衣，挺起胸膛恶狠狠地说，“我们必须对人民群众的举报负责，彻查此事。”

 

调查员沙威迈了一步，似乎是决定要仔细地搜索这里。然而所有人意识到，他再往前走三四步，就可以越过安灼拉肩膀看到那本诗集了。

 

一步。

 

两步。

 

三——

 

一个人影忽地站起来，低着头摇摇晃晃地向调查员们走过去，拦在安灼拉面前，甚至最后一头狠狠撞在了调查员沙威身上。还没等调查员沙威反应过来，格朗泰尔抬起头，翻着眼睛说了一句话：

 

“抱歉了兄弟。”

 

随后壮烈地吐了沙威一身。

 

漫长的一秒钟里，缪尚静悄悄的，只听得见格朗泰尔的呕吐声。所幸格朗泰尔吐得十分精准，飞溅的呕吐物奇迹般地并没有殃及到站在旁边的安灼拉。

 

“呼。”格朗泰尔最后终于停止呕吐，站直身子对调查员沙威讪笑说。

 

“您……您！”调查员沙威气得浑身发抖，他崭新的领带、熨烫过的干净衬衣和笔挺的制服裤子现在全沾满了格朗泰尔带着浓烈酒气和胃酸的胃容物，“看来被举报的是您！酗酒！犯了道德罪！犯罪！”

 

“带走他！”沙威回过头一边愤愤地冲出门去，一边冲着两个呆然而立的下属大吼道。“现在！”

 

“等——”古费拉克匆匆站起来，正打算上前阻止，却注意到了被两个调查员小心地避开呕吐物一左一右架起来的格朗泰尔的表情。于是他连忙用眼神示意纷纷站起来的ABC们不要轻举妄动。门再次啪的一声关上了。缪尚又恢复了平静，只有地上一滩臭气熏天的呕吐物证明着刚才发生的事。

 

“这，太荒谬了。”最后安灼拉皱着眉说。

 

“不，”古费拉克解释说，“他被拖出去时给我使了个眼色——他是故意这样做的。”

 

“格朗泰尔？”安灼拉问。

 

“大R救了我们。”公白飞平静地总结道。

 

“这，太荒谬了。”安灼拉再次皱着眉说道。但他这次信了。

 

 

 

“你去哪？”听到了一些响动，格朗泰尔从桌子上猛地抬起头来。宿醉使他头疼而视野模糊。

 

“跟我来。”站在前方的安灼拉没有回答问题，只是向他点了点头。格朗泰尔闭上嘴，站起来晃晃脑袋跟着安灼拉走出了缪尚大门。而门外并不是巴黎——

 

外面是一片森林。

 

安灼拉不管目瞪口呆的格朗泰尔，径自走入林中。格朗泰尔连忙跟上去，一边悄悄朝四周放眼望去，发现这森林竟看不到边界。脚下的腐殖土松软而潮湿，带着些许朽木的气味。头顶上渐渐被树枝遮蔽，看不见太阳了。林子里越来越黑暗，而安灼拉浑身却发着光，像夜里的灯火。

 

“为什么你在发光？”格朗泰尔问。

 

“那是你的心理作用。”安灼拉头也不回，冷静地回答。

 

“好吧。”

 

安灼拉最终停在一棵树下。那是一棵一人多高的小树，深棕色树枝上静静绽放着纯白的大花朵，散出沉郁的幽香。安灼拉伸出手，摘下一只低垂枝条上的花朵，轻轻拢在手心里。

 

“你在做什么？”

 

“我在放飞它们。”

 

“放飞？”

 

“放飞。”安灼拉耐心地重复了一遍，随后缓缓张开手掌——

 

那朵白花扑扇着翅膀飞走了。

 

“什——”格朗泰尔张大了嘴，目瞪口呆地注视着那朵白花逐渐飞离的身影。

 

“它自由了。”安灼拉回过头，专注地注视着格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔现在十分确定安灼拉是在发着光了——安灼拉一个人几乎照亮了整个昏黑的森林。他的金发是燃烧的烈焰，他的面孔是炽热的太阳，他的眼睛是割裂黑夜的幽蓝剑刃，

 

远方传来末日审判的钟声——

 

警棍再次雷鸣般敲击在牢门上。

 

“公民格朗泰尔！出来！”

 

格朗泰尔一翻身从木床板上滚了下来。血液轰的一下聚集在头部，潮汐般一跳一跳地，让他太阳穴生疼。那是他在审讯中“不小心自己撞到桌子角上三四次”造成的。他缓缓从冰凉潮湿的水泥地上爬起来，小心地把重心放在颤抖的两条腿上但没有成功。那是承受了过久的“教育电流”造成的。他跪在地上猛地咳嗽起来，肺管和食道都生疼地抽搐，最后吐出一滩灌进胃里的水。那是“为了醒酒”而被迫喝进去的自来水。

 

对方不耐烦起来，一招手命令两个人进来把格朗泰尔拖出来。格朗泰尔随后像一袋面一样软软地被拖过长长的阴暗走廊。他现在可以确定这走廊是瓷砖铺的了。白炽灯在闪烁。墙皮。额头上有水流下来，流进嘴里。那是汗。那是血。他又流血了？他受伤了？格朗泰尔想不起来。

 

“……释放……没有证据……加班到半夜……”他听见一个灰警在嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着什么。

 

他的膝盖在金属门槛上重重一磕，但是疼痛已经不再是问题了。空气改变了。他的支点突然消失。大地向他缓缓拥抱过来。


	7. Chapter 7

六

 

格朗泰尔睁开眼。

 

安灼拉的脸就在他上方，正俯视着他。光线从四面八方分裂放射，刺得他眼睛疼。

 

“看来我还在做梦。”格朗泰尔疲惫地重新闭上眼。

 

“你醒了。”安灼拉半是回答半是如释重负地说。

 

“太棒了。我本来都意识不到这些头疼脑热了。”格朗泰尔咕哝道，试图起身，“这是哪？”

 

“医院病房。我们发现你被扔在灰警机关门口，就把你带回来了，”安灼拉制止了格朗泰尔的动作，“你需要休息。你受了很严重的伤。”

 

“不，我一定还在梦里，”格朗泰尔嘟囔着依言乖乖躺回枕头上，这才注意到周围纯白的布置和胳膊上扎的点滴。“安灼拉本人亲自来探我的病——你确定你是我认识的那个安灼拉？”

 

“的确是这个我。”安灼拉板着脸回答。

 

“那可真是我的荣幸哩。”格朗泰尔虚弱地敬了个礼，“以防万一，我得讲清楚，我什么都没有告诉他们——我的确马马虎虎有这么一点骨气。”

 

“我相信你。”安灼拉说，“但我并不是为这个来的。”

 

“哦？”格朗泰尔心脏狂跳了一拍。

 

“我们得感谢你——我得感谢你。”安灼拉郑重其事地说。“你救了我们。”

 

“这不算什么大事，我只是……顺水推舟。”

 

“我在想，我对你的一些看法也许是错的。”

 

房间里沉寂了半晌。格朗泰尔躺在床上，盯着天花板上浸黄的水渍看了好一会。才开口说：

 

“你并没有错，安灼拉。”

 

“我晓得你一开始便瞧不上我，虽然你用礼貌隐藏了你的轻蔑。”

 

“而你对我所有的看法都是对的。我就是这么一个无可救药的人。”

 

“我根本不在乎什么革命。”

 

“我做这些只是为了有借口和你说话。”

 

“我不值得你的感谢。”

 

“我很抱歉。”

 

安灼拉一言不发地听完格朗泰尔断断续续的话。周围一片死寂。格朗泰尔没有勇气看安灼拉的眼睛。最后他听见安灼拉平静地说：

 

“这似乎是你第一次清醒着和我对话。”

 

“这倒是真的。”格朗泰尔干笑了几声，心里感谢安灼拉拯救了尴尬。

 

“你说的不错，我是轻蔑你。”安灼拉继续说，“我轻蔑你酗酒，轻蔑你懒惰，轻蔑你没有信仰。”

 

“我信仰你。”格朗泰尔插嘴道。

 

“请听我说完。”

 

“抱歉。”

 

“你不能得救，是因为你自己不愿得救。”

 

“……”

 

“但我不信你竟不该得救。”安灼拉沉重地说着，从床边的椅子上站起身，按铃叫了护士，随后拿起大衣离开了房间。

 

格朗泰尔盯着关上的门了一会，想明白了安灼拉竟是把自己看作是不愿醒来的人民的化身。

 

“他真真是尊刚从基座上走下来的云石神像。”格朗泰尔大声地自言自语道，感到胸腔里一阵酸楚。

 

 

没过几天，脑袋上缠着绷带的格朗泰尔就又出现在缪尚里纵情饮酒了。

 

“医生怎么说，大写的R？”若李问。

 

“去他的医生怎么说。”格朗泰尔笑嘻嘻地回答，在巴阿雷的叫好声中一口气喝了一大罐啤酒以示庆祝。

 

安灼拉没有说什么，甚至连看这边一眼都没有，就好像在病房里说的那些话并没有发生过。格朗泰尔也照原样插科打诨，喝得半醉大发胡言，偶尔惹得安灼拉发火被赶出缪尚，但总第二天便装作没事似的溜溜达达地回到咖啡馆里。

 

 

 

而日子也一天天糟糕下去。灰警在街面上横行，ABC的联络组织工作越来越艰难。但也有好处，在这个时期还愿意加入他们的人几乎是最坚定可靠的伙伴。他们甚至在普通民众间也有了一定声望。

 

三月份的时候，当局发布了一份法令，将全面“重建巴黎”，而所谓重建巴黎，便是将巴黎有助于建街垒的街道、有失体面的破公寓、容易窝藏道德犯的旧建筑、不能体现高尚道德的场所尽数拆毁。换言之，就是拆毁巴黎，在废墟上重建起一座新的用消毒液喷洒过的规范城市。

 

这份法令在全巴黎和全法兰西都激起了强烈的反抗。政府低估了法兰西特别是巴黎人对于这座城市的热爱之情。事实上，就连最坚定的道德捍卫者也不禁私底下打起退堂鼓。（“我懂得城市规划的重要性，但是……这是巴黎啊。”一名随机受访者说。）ABC的宣传有了用处。在花了六个多月才艰难地拆毁了一两座老建筑之后，政府也不得不放弃摧毁巴黎，转而宣布了一个看起来更无害的计划，即在巴黎城区之外建起一座“文明、有序”的新城区。

 

“新巴黎！”古费拉克听到这消息时曾大声嘲笑道，“不，你不可能建起另一座巴黎。你可以在它旁边建起罗马，建起伦敦，建起纽约。但巴黎就是巴黎。”

 

尽管全巴黎有一千个古费拉克这么说道，但新城区终究还是建起来了。政府拼了死命地发动了全法兰西的人力与物力，仅仅在三年半后，一座令全世界都为之惊讶的崭新城市就在陈旧的、腐臭的老巴黎市郊耸立起来了。不再有阴暗角落，不再有滋生罪恶与下流的小酒吧，不再有任何不能被监督的摄像机死角。一切完成后，政府请求人民迁往这座光明的理想之城。

 

“搬家，有相当的补贴和优惠政策；留下，我们连养老金都不给。”所有官方发来的邮件都隐晦却清晰地表达了这个主旨。于是六成的市民摇摇头举家迁往新区，四成的人留了下来，其中当然也包括ABC和一些零散的革命党。

 

之后，法案颁布。新旧城区政策实行差别化对待。新旧城区分界线开始筑起高墙，只留一条通道，往来严格受限，人员搜身，商品收税。新旧巴黎的市民现在成了不同阶级。旧城区停水限电限气，有时半夜里人们看着烧得明明灭灭的蜡烛头，甚至会怀疑自己是否一夜之间回到了黑暗的中世纪。但这仅仅是开始。

 

第二年复活节当夜，一小股惹眼的革命党被突击的灰警清洗，抵抗的被射杀在自己家门口，投降的被在监狱里秘密执行注射死。没有审判，没有调查，没有公开，事情处理得干净利落。这次事件使得旧城区极大震动，人人自危。人们意识到讲道理这手段已经不再通用了。ABC决定联合剩余革命党，开始武装化。很快，靠着神通广大的古费拉克、弗以伊以及社团各色成员的国内外关系网，不算其他革命社团，光是ABC搞到的枪支弹药就足以从出新城区来扫荡的灰警手中保护自己了。


	8. Chapter 8

七

 

到了春末夏初的时候，除开重新占领自来水厂和运输路线，ABC在灰警的扫荡中赢了第一场胜仗。格朗泰尔得知这个消息时，是在科林斯二楼窗边桌子上被人从醉梦中摇醒后。

 

“大R！醒醒！我们打赢了！”若李兴奋地摇晃着趴在桌上晕头转向的格朗泰尔。

 

“什么……？”

 

“我们打赢了！现在派去防守的队伍正在往这个街区走！安灼拉派人来传话，说需要人手过去帮忙！”

 

“这个人手肯定指的是你了，安灼拉是不会想起我的。再说，我还在睡。”格朗泰尔嘟囔着试图把脑袋重新埋回自己的臂弯里。

 

“不行，外面在下雨。而我没带伞。”若李一本正经地说。

 

“所以？”格朗泰尔不情愿地抬头望向窗外，果不其然，一丝带着寒意的雨星洒在了他鼻尖上，泥土味随之窜进鼻孔让他鼻子痒痒。

 

“你知道我的，大R，”若李坚决地说，“闹革命、被杀头我愿意，淋雨感冒我可不干。”

 

“……”

 

“请你三次酒。”

 

“成交。”格朗泰尔猛吸了一口气站起身来，朝楼下跑去。

 

一路上，阵雨不断击打着格朗泰尔的脑袋，渗进他那一头乱糟糟的卷发里去。这让格朗泰尔还在宿醉的大脑越发难受。幸好没跑多远，他便没怎么费事地在用沙袋、家具和床垫搭起来的街垒后面的十字路口找到了得胜归来的队伍。然而人群中间却并没有洋溢着喜悦振奋的气氛。相反，所有的人都沉默着围成一圈，神情凝重。就连不少伤员也在草草包扎了伤口后，被同伴搀扶着定定地站在雨地里望着圈子中心。

 

愣了两秒钟后，格朗泰尔心头炸起不详的阴云。太阳穴被雨水打得越发钻心得刺痛。他慌乱地嚷嚷着“让一让让一让”挤进了人群里。

 

还好，他打眼就望见了安灼拉的金发，还没等他松口气，便听见安灼拉镇定而冷酷的声音响起：

 

“集中你的思想，祷告或思考，随你便。给你一分钟。”

 

背对着安灼拉跪在地上的人口齿不清地夹杂着咒骂哀求道：“开恩啊。”

 

安灼拉不为所动，面无表情地看着自己的手表。他脸色苍白，低垂的眼睑与铁面无私的侧脸使他看上去如一尊希腊雕像，愤怒而沉静。

 

格朗泰尔一瞬间明白了接下来要发生的事。他突然觉得口干舌燥，被冷雨吸走了热量的身体一下子燃烧了起来。连他自己都没有注意到，他同跪在地上的囚犯一样在颤抖着。他这时候什么话都说不出来了。

 

“不管他们如何替自己辩解，不管他们如何把一切都推诿于环境，说什么是环境把他们毁掉了，那都是不公正的……”他隐约听见身后有人低声絮絮地背诵着一段陀思妥耶夫斯基，像是教堂里的最虔诚的诵经者，或者法庭上最无力的辩护者，“……环境能毁掉我们身上的许多东西，但并不是全部；有些饱经世故的骗子，往往巧妙地把一切都推诿于环境的影响，他们不仅以此掩饰自己的弱点，而且常以此掩盖自己的卑鄙行为……”

 

经过一个世纪，或者半秒钟之后，一分钟到了。

 

安灼拉垂下手腕，揪住徒劳喊叫着的囚犯的头发，把枪口稳稳地抵在他后脑勺上——格朗泰尔并没有闭上眼睛——

 

枪响了。

 

那人像沉重的麻袋一般倒在了街心，整张脸浸在自己的血泊里，手脚仍在生理性地抽搐着。格朗泰尔觉得自己的脑髓也像是被子弹击中了一般，一时间感到天旋地转。他模糊而扭曲的视野里现在只有安灼拉。安灼拉的垂着的枪管被雨打湿了。安灼拉身上散着的肉眼可见的热气在寒雨里蒸腾。安灼拉抬起头，蓝眼睛刺穿了灰沉沉的雨幕。光辉的安灼拉，神圣的安灼拉，残酷的安灼拉。现在正是在审判罪人。你有罪。有罪。结果是死。末日。

 

格朗泰尔这才意识到，这是自己第一次见到杀人，第一次见到安灼拉杀人。

 

“公民们，那个人干的事是残酷的，而我干的事是丑恶的——”

 

格朗泰尔隐约听见安灼拉在讲些什么。但他一丝一毫都听不进脑子里。他这时只想闭上眼睛，或者疯狂大笑。

 

“——你们回头便能知道我是怎样判处我自己的——”

 

“——死，我利用你，但是我恨你——”

 

“——也不会再有流血的肉刑。魔鬼即不存在，也就不用除魔天使了——”

 

“——将来谁也不再杀害谁——”

 

“——正是为了促使它早日到来我们才去死。”

 

直到安灼拉的讲话结束了很久，格朗泰尔站了一会才意识到人群又重新动了起来。ABC们在忙着收拾残局。站在格朗泰尔旁边的博须埃注意到了他，匆匆解释了一句：“是个混进我们队伍的暴徒，仗着手里有枪杀害了一位不愿给他开门的老人。”

 

“哦。”格朗泰尔木然地点点头。博须埃不由分说地拉着他向另一个方向走去：

 

“来吧，帮我个忙，我们得妥善安置好那位老人的遗体。”

 

没料到刚走到那所伫立在街垒不远处的楼房下，博须埃就被另一个飞奔跑来的信使叫走了。他一边跟着来人跑开，一边冲着留在楼下的格朗泰尔大喊：

 

“四楼！”

 

格朗泰尔在雨中抬头一看，果然四楼的一扇窗户边隐约露出了一个花白的脑袋。他原地发了会呆，转身浑浑噩噩地上了四楼。一走进四楼一个锁被撬掉大门敞开的公寓里，方才在十字路口蔓延的血腥臭立刻再度充斥了格朗泰尔的鼻孔，让他的胃液瞬间涌上喉咙。他勉强定定神，走过去小心翼翼地不看尸体的脸孔，慢慢将老人趴在窗沿上的尸体放倒在地面上。

 

老人柔软的皮肤擦到了他的手臂。

 

格朗泰尔一阵寒毛直竖，舌头后方也泛起一股怪味。这时他的头又简直要爆炸一般疼了起来，昨晚喝下去的酒和胃液混在一起翻腾着。他浑身虚汗，视野发黑，四肢结了冰一般摸索着，向门口踉踉跄跄地走去，想要离开这里呼吸点外面的新鲜空气——他撞在了一个正从外面进来的人胸口上。对方立刻牢牢地抓住了他手腕以扶稳他。格朗泰尔虚弱地几乎半靠在了对方身上，以免自己腿一软再次倒下去。

 

“谢啦兄弟。”格朗泰尔蜷缩着背，痛苦地呻吟道。

 

“我记得我派的是博须埃来。”一个平静的声音从格朗泰尔头顶传来。

 

格朗泰尔的血液在头顶冻结了。他抬起头，对方垂着眼睛，怜悯罪人一样面无表情地望着他，就像方才在十字路口那样。

 

那是安灼拉。安灼拉握着他的手腕，他靠在安灼拉身上。

 

格朗泰尔的视野剧烈地歪曲、旋转如无数幅达利——

 

安灼拉湿漉漉的发梢安灼拉紧抿的嘴唇安灼拉的蓝色虹膜安灼拉沉重的金色睫毛安灼拉规律的气息安灼拉薄薄衣料下肋骨的形状安灼拉散着热气的脖颈上的动脉安灼拉支撑着他的手臂安灼拉的手指扣着格朗泰尔疯狂的脉搏——

 

世界轰然炸开了。

 

格朗泰尔挣扎着转身冲进了卫生间，跪在马桶前吐了出来。

 

 

当格朗泰尔终于从卫生间里扶着门走出来时，尴尬地发现安灼拉仍然一个人站在房间里。而地上的尸体已盖上了一条白床单。

 

“嗨。”格朗泰尔站在卫生间门口含混地打了招呼，袖子擦了擦嘴，随即想起正事，“呃，博须埃和我一起来的……我是说，博须埃被叫走了……他对我说上四楼——”

 

“我明白了。”安灼拉说。

 

“哦。”

 

“……”

 

“……”

 

“你看到了对勒·卡布拉克的行刑。”

 

“一小部分。”

 

“你刚才吐了。”

 

“那是宿醉。”

 

“你其实大可不必留在街垒。”

 

“我愿意留下。”格朗泰尔反而一屁股缩进沙发里，为了表现自己的坚决抱起了手臂。

 

“醉醺醺地？”

 

“醉醺醺地。”格朗泰尔条件反射地回答，注意到安灼拉皱起的眉头后又赶紧补充道，“让我留下罢。我尽量不玷污你光荣的街垒。”

 

“这可是一桩奇事。”安灼拉说，“你既不信革命，却愿意留下来为革命而死。”

 

“啊哈，现在你承认你的革命是送死了。”格朗泰尔拍了一下沙发扶手大声说，“另外我信仰你。”

 

“不要挑我的刺。”安灼拉像没听见最后一句似的紧接着说。

 

“抱歉。”

 

“你既然来了街垒，就帮我个忙。”

 

“我就在这儿，听凭你差遣，给你擦皮鞋也成。”格朗泰尔拍胸脯保证道。但他不抱期望，满以为安灼拉会冷冰冰地叫他走开别碍他们的事，于是只顾着忐忑地瞄着安灼拉的神情。

 

“那么，你也找点事做。正好我们还缺个哨兵。”安灼拉却平静地指给他看窗外远处一片行道树，“那边农大里面的实验田现在荒废了，地势开阔，打起巷战很容易从那里被突破。也许会有空余人手和你换班，但不要期望太大。”

 

“哦。”格朗泰尔顺着安灼拉手指的方向愣了愣神，“我是说，我会做的。”

 

“很好。”

 

“你会失望吗？”

 

“你甚至还没有开始工作。”

 

“哦，是的。”

 

“好。”

 

“我想到了一件事。”

 

“什么？”

 

“现在你可以叫我麦田守望者。”

 

“再见。”

 

“哦，再见。”


	9. Chapter 9

八

 

为了便于监视麦田，格朗泰尔从二手商人那里弄到了一辆货车，把自己全部家当都装了进去，删掉已经搬进新城区的前房东的联系方式，然后像是要去公路旅行一般，开着他的货车跑过大半个城市开进早已荒废的农大校园里。当他开过学校里一栋半边被炸毁的俱乐部大楼时，注意到废墟里有台孤零零的钢琴，大概是紧急搬离时来不及请人来搬走这么巨大沉重的乐器。格朗泰尔在路边停下车，遥遥望了一会，但没有下车去碰一指头那架钢琴。

 

他最后把车停在实验田旁一些粗糙的手工木栅栏边，跳下车关上车门发出砰的一声响，一群湿漉漉的麻雀大声咒骂着从田地里窜上天空。这些去年九月播种下后就再少人照料的小麦却长势喜人，足以说明一些人有资格毕业了。麦穗已经变得金黄了，透着浓郁的香味，间隙间混着少许杂草。他在雨里抹了把脸，想起了安灼拉。于是他把那二手商人塞给他充作找零的小半袋大麻叶子撒进水坑里，用鞋底慢慢把它们蹭进愤怒地写着“管好你们的山羊和牛”的提示牌下面的泥巴里去。随后他回到车里找了张折叠椅坐在打开的车门前。他不确定怎么做一个哨兵，但他猜现在能做的就坐下来盯着这片田地。

 

半夜里格朗泰尔梦见许多人在战斗里受了伤、死去，梦见热安被俘和被枪毙。随后他被城市另一端传来的枪战声惊醒。他在行军床上一动不动地躺了几分钟，盯着黑暗，心里后悔没有在睡前多喝下去一瓶酒。所有枪声像直接擦过他心脏表面般强烈、痛苦。雨停了。黑暗交织而成的午夜似乎永远不会褪去。死人在他半梦半醒的耳边哭喊。他感到自己快被什么无形的东西折断了。他以为自己将会在黎明前死去。他默默地数着永无止尽的羊群。最后天亮了。他终于睡着了。

 

“你得起来。”有人用纸袋拍着他的脸颊。

 

“……啥？”格朗泰尔恼火地哼了一声，极不情愿的睁开眼皮，是古费拉克。

 

“哦，你终于醒了。多么美好的清晨，你却在睡懒觉。”古费拉克说。

 

“见鬼，我刚睡着。”

 

“那你还算幸运，在我昨夜躲在掩体后面被子弹燎过发胶的时候还有张床睡。”

 

“哦……抱歉，昨晚出事了，我想？我隐约听到枪声。”格朗泰尔一骨碌爬起来坐在床上。

 

“对，昨晚灰警偷袭了我们。我们战斗了一整夜，损失了好几个人，才把他们赶回高墙里去。”

 

“那，热安没事吧？”

 

“热安？差点被一个灰警活捉，还是我从后面一枪托敲晕了那个杂种。为什么这么问？”

 

“没事……一个怪梦。”格朗泰尔含含糊糊地说。

 

“哦，我们还在忙着善后，爱坡妮给弄了点三明治，大伙叫我顺路来带个给你，看看你这边的安全情况。”

 

“谢谢……我是说，很抱歉我昨晚不在那。”格朗泰尔挠挠头，过意不去地从古费拉克手里接过袋子，掏出三明治狼吞虎咽地嚼起来，自从昨天他酒醒到现在，还没吃过半点东西。

 

“你在做你的工作，偷袭也不是从你手下溜过去的，干嘛抱歉？”古费拉克耸耸肩。

 

“只是……那个怪梦，让我担心你们这些人会死，就死在我耳边。我很高兴你不是来叫我洗你们沾血的红旗的。”

 

“拜托，一个多愁善感的格朗泰尔？我宁愿要原来那个话痨又愤世嫉俗的格朗泰尔。”古费拉克大笑道。“我奇怪你到现在还没谈起安灼拉，我以为你是为了他才留在我们这边的。”

 

“我永远不会用‘为了他’这个字眼。”格朗泰尔叹了一口气，吃掉了最后一口三明治，抬起头端端正正地对古费拉克说，“自私的格朗泰尔做这些只是为了自己高兴。”

 

“随你怎么说。”古费拉克见他说得郑重，也不再调侃他，“顺便，让你高兴一下，叫我顺路过来给你带吃的‘大伙’里也有你的阿波罗。”

 

“你怎么知道我对他的比……哦，没什么。”

 

“什么？”

 

“没什么。这可能是这个月最好的消息。”格朗泰尔又叹了口气，恋恋不舍地舔了舔自己被三明治里的枫糖浆染成蜜糖色的指尖。“幸好你们都没事，暂时。到最后我可不留下来去认你们的尸。我不愿看你们腐烂发臭的尸体。”

 

“真无情。”古费拉克一撇嘴。

 

“拜托，我是说，那又不是你们。你们死了。那只是一些伪装成你们的死人。而死人是没有尊严的。”

 

“见鬼，好吧。不管怎样，我们会死了会一直看着你，从你的手机屏幕照出来的影子里，从便利店橱窗里，从你的酒杯里。是的，一——直——看——着——你——”古费拉克抬一根手指威胁道。

 

“好吧，我去认尸，起码不叫你们烂在万人坑里。”格朗泰尔举起双手投降道。

 

“真令人宽慰。”

 

“替我谢谢爱坡妮。”格朗泰尔把纸袋揉成一团远远扔到一边。

 

“会做的，记得晚上老时间来缪尚开会，安灼拉特别强调过。瞭望的事我们会找个年轻人替你。”古费拉克站起来跳出车厢。

 

“告诉那个倒霉鬼别碰我的酒。”格朗泰尔冲着古费拉克的背影嚷道。

 

“记得来开会！”

 

格朗泰尔耸耸肩，下车在折叠椅上坐下来，两眼放空地盯着麦田。

 

无趣和疲倦在头几分钟就席卷了他。他犹豫了一下，望望四周，最后还是找出了那半瓶白兰地，喝了一口。他感到五脏六腑在这种熟悉的灼烧中重新舒展开了。

 

“为什么不再喝一口？”他对自己说。


	10. Chapter 10

九

 

格朗泰尔被突然打开车门的声音惊醒时，车厢外面已经全黑了。他一骨碌爬起来，一看表，离开会的时间已经过去了一个小时。他对着和他面面相觑的新守卫痛苦地呻吟一声，猛地揉了一把头发，踏上今晚尤其黑暗的街道，朝缪尚飞奔而去。

 

当他终于气喘吁吁地闯入缪尚时，惊讶地发现缪尚非常昏暗，只靠几根蜡烛照亮。然而却有近两百号人在这间咖啡馆里挤得水泄不通，连二楼的栏杆也簇拥满了脑袋。大厅正中，ABC的核心成员们正鸦雀无声地围坐在一起听安灼拉讲话。

 

“嗨。”格朗泰尔尴尬地笑笑。

 

安灼拉冷冷地看了他一眼，接着向众人说下去：

 

“但是当前的第一要义——”

 

话没说完，又被第二个破门而入的人打断了。

 

“他们是出动了军队。”博须埃站在门口喘息着宣布道，随后一屁股坐在临近门口的沙发扶手上。格朗泰尔也趁乱溜到后面的角落里。

 

“这消息可靠吗？”在一阵紧绷的沉默后公白飞问。

 

“对，现在他们已经包围了旧城区，这就是为什么我们的水电气和所有运输通道都被切断了。”博须埃使劲擦了擦自己秃头上的汗，

 

“我们和灰警打也许没问题，但是军队？”若李来回看着大家，“我们只有勉强人手一把的枪和有限的弹药，别说物资，就连水都没有。而对方有飞机，有大炮，我们拿什么打？”

 

“我们当初起来的时候就知道最终可能会和军队对上。”公白飞指出。

 

“但不是这种糟糕的情况下，我们太被动了。”古费拉克说，“百分之七十的人民在他们手上，被他们捂住了眼睛和耳朵。我敢打赌，别说全世界，就连隔壁的新巴黎人甚至都不知道在墙外面有我们的存在。”

 

“那我们就和他们拼一拼！”巴阿雷敲着桌子嚷道，“在巴黎错综复杂的街巷里，一大支军队未必比一小撮熟悉这里的游击队管用。”

 

“这是送死。”公白飞看到还想说点什么的巴阿雷，又紧接着补充道，“死不是问题，问题是这正合他们的心意。你觉得为什么一支短期间就可以尽数消灭我们的军队会愿意只包围我们？”

 

“他们想等着我们弹尽粮绝，然后一网打尽。或者轻松地坐在沙发里看我们逼急了自己往电网上撞。”

 

“不，比这更糟。别忘了和我们一同被围困的还有平民。”公白飞沉重地说，“现在我们成了绑匪，一群为了自己政治诉求绑架了无辜群众一起受难的绑匪。”

 

咖啡馆里陷入了沉默。

 

“我们决不能让这发生。”安灼拉说。

 

人们抬起头来望着安灼拉。

 

“世人常说，法兰西最大的特点便是浪漫。可我要说，我们还有一个更大的天性，那便是自由。古往今来，我们砍掉了皇帝的头，我们推翻了一个又一个把持政治的派系，我们花了数百年建起共和国。为的是什么？是自由。这世上没有比法国人更热爱自由的；没有比法兰西的儿女更痛恨失去自由的；没人可以从玛丽安娜手里夺走自由。在这一点上，我对我们的人民有信心。”

 

安灼拉在昏暗的烛光里缓缓巡视着众人：

 

“想一想我们的社团成立的初衷——人民被蒙了眼，我们便负责揭开那块蒙眼布，告诉他们这里发生了什么。这是我们的目标，也该是我们的结尾。”

 

一些人在无声地颔首。安灼拉停了一下，又说：

 

“十九世纪是伟大的。我们从先贤、烈士、殉道者们继承来的东西——自由、平等、民主至今也绝不腐坏、绝不倒塌，至今也在道路前方闪烁。这不只是法兰西，这是全人类的方向。革命有三种颜色：金色，那是理想；红色，那是热情与血。也就是说，不惜一切也要前进的渴望。黑色，那是残酷的死。是的，第三种颜色在革命中从未欠缺过。”

 

安灼拉轻轻地吸了口气，再开口时神色柔和了一些：

 

“你们展望过未来的世界没有？所有人种亲如兄弟，人们大公无私，科学与真理成为唯一指导，思想家自由自在，信仰绝对平等，人人有工作，人人热爱和平，不再流血，不再有战争，不再有苦难的嘶喊。”

 

“有些聪明人会说我这是不切实际，是理想主义，是把自己从事的事业镀了金又诗意化了。”

 

“然而我会回答，进步与未来，这一切正是由光明的信念产生，最终也必将回归光明的终点。我们站出来，把枪和自己的生命拿在手里，就是为了保护每个人不可放弃的主权，保卫真理。”

 

“理想的确很容易是致命的。”

 

“但我不会闭上眼睛，假装一切都还好。总得有人第一个站出来反抗，第一个撕开黑暗的夜幕。”

 

安灼拉无畏地注视着人群，将攥得关节发白的拳头举过头顶，一字一顿地说：

 

”是的，我决、不、会闭上眼睛，假装一切还好。”

 

一片静默之中，古费拉克站起来说：

 

“我们同你一起。”

 

公白飞点点头，也站起来，向朋友们微笑着投去目光：

 

“让那些因我们而活下来的智者嗤笑吧，让我们来做这第一个站出来的愚人。“

 

紧接着所有有地方坐的人也全一个接一个地站起来了。

 

“谢谢你们。”安灼拉环顾四周，重重点了头，低声说：

 

“我有一个计划，昨天我去了旧市政府侦查，在一些原来为政府工作的可信赖的成员的帮助下，我发现在市政府的地下有一套前政府时代留下的，为应对紧急情况而设的独立电力及网络收发系统。由于一些复杂的保密协定，新政府对此并不知晓。不幸的是，这套系统的能量储备只够维持一个小时。”

 

“足够了，我们可以用它向全世界传递我们的声音。”公白飞激动地迅速擦了擦眼镜又戴上。

 

“光是发布视频在网上是不够用的，他们很快就会删掉它。”

 

“那么，我们这些人里的黑客就可以派上用场了。”古费拉克朝人群一指，几只零零星星的手举了起来。

 

“我们可以强制将新城区晚间将会播送的新闻替换成你想要的内容几十分钟，那档节目会在无线电同步播出，就是说，在收音机里也能听到。我们还会向全世界各大新闻媒体发送这个视频，我相信他们会对法兰西政府试图隐藏的一切感兴趣的。”一个黑客小伙子大声说，为终于能在自己擅长的领域一展身手而激动得颤抖不已。

 

“但是这个计划有一个严重的后果。”安灼拉严肃地注视着兴奋起来的人群，“我几乎可以预见到在我们刚发表完，军方就会展开行动，报复我们或迫不及待地封住我们的口。我们胜利的希望可以说是微乎其微。”

 

“换句话说，我们将在这里结束。”

 

安灼拉昂起头说：“我无权要求你们赴死，因此，想要退出的人，现在可以举手。”

 

没有人举手。

 

“我请求你们再好好考虑一下。”安灼拉提高声音说。

 

“我们不怕。”有人在人群里喊道。

 

“想想你们的父母，你们的恋人，你们的朋友。”公白飞也说，“我明白你们的热情，但要想到你们周围的人，不要自私。”

 

大家无声地低下头来。

 

格朗泰尔缩在角落里，望着手心里用来代替酒杯的保温杯，一圈一圈地晃着它，使得一点点金色的酒液在杯口的螺旋纹里缓缓盘旋，在昏黑的房间里像最后一点夕阳的余晖。

 

他想起那天傍晚在缪尚与安灼拉有关死的命题的争辩，也明白公白飞并非无父无母。

 

在安灼拉的命令与公白飞的鼓励下，第三次询问中终于出现了几只颤颤巍巍举起来的手。人们纷纷拍着这几人的肩膀，与他们拥抱、握手，真心诚意地为他们离开坟墓而高兴。

 

随着缪尚的门再一次打开又关上，现在待在这里的全是一往无前的战士。在烛光中，他们的眼睛里燃着烈火，神情坚定无比。

 

“我们会叫醒法国人的。”古费拉克笑着望向安灼拉，“他们的装睡时间结束了。”


	11. Chapter 11

十

 

散会后，被分派好占领政府或守卫或疏散居民去地下核掩体避难工作的人们一涌而出缪尚。格朗泰尔急忙在人潮中奋力地挤向安灼拉，但一次次却被冲得更远。最后好在安灼拉自己也收拾停当，顺着人潮向大门走了过来。

 

“安灼拉！”格朗泰尔大喊，使得安灼拉朝这边看了过来，“那么我呢？”

 

“你？”安灼拉看了他一眼，毫不停留地向往走去，“回家喝你的酒去，你不该待在这。”

 

格朗泰尔仿佛迎头被一盆冷水泼下，然后被后面的人挤了一个趔趄。等他抬起头，安灼拉已经消失在攒动的人潮里了。

 

格朗泰尔呆坐在空无一人的缪尚里——现在连爱坡妮都跟着大伙参加了行动。过了一会，烛头燃尽了，烛焰歪歪斜斜地晃了几下便化作一缕青烟。

 

他在黑暗中静静地坐了十几分钟，然后起来摸索到柜台后面，找到爱坡妮的收音机和一瓶威士忌，把这些东西抱在怀里又摸索着坐回原处。他灌下去一口威士忌，打开收音机，凭着橱窗外洒进来的月光把频率调好，沙沙声瞬时充斥了空荡荡的黑暗房间。他又喝了几口，还是感到手脚发凉。他从未料到夏初的夜晚竟会如此冰凉，就好像巴黎这座阴森森的、死了一样的废墟本身就是一座地下墓穴。

 

他此时忽然有点可惜起那半包大麻了。

 

他趴在桌子上，有一搭没一搭地喝着酒。黑暗、酒精、饥饿和疲倦使他没多久就涌起睡意。一个名字在梦的边缘反复徘徊。

 

你怎么敢。梦里的格朗泰尔对自己说。你只不过——

 

忽然，收音机发出的白噪声波动了一下，猛然切换到熟悉的新闻节目的序曲，没两三秒，又很快变成了一片寂静。

 

格朗泰尔挣扎着抬起昏沉的脑袋。

 

一片死寂之中，安灼拉沉静的声音毫无预兆地响起：

 

“公民们——”

 

他们成功了。

 

格朗泰尔笑出了声，笑得前仰后合，笑得喘不上气来，最后一不留神栽倒在木地板上。他还在笑，笑得自己肚子疼。那嘶哑而悲凉的笑声响彻这栋破旧的建筑，仿佛行将消失的幽灵最后一次尽情的躁动。

 

约莫二十分钟后，安灼拉的演讲结束。得以重新播送节目的女主播竭力装作若无其事地播送起她的新闻来，声音却颤抖得像秋风里最后一片叶子。

 

很快新闻也断了，取而代之的是代表空白与结局的沙沙声。

 

格朗泰尔依旧躺在地板上，望着天花板数着数。

 

当他数到第四个一百的时候，外面的天空由远及近地传来一种嗡嗡声。格朗泰尔侧过头望向橱窗外的天空，一架低飞的轰炸机从缪尚顶上掠过。他无动于衷地望着那架飞机丢下了一串什么东西。轰然的下落声仿佛一道刺眼白光，使他不由自主地闭上了眼睛。等他睁开眼时，发觉自己四周掉着砖头和水泥，灰烬盖了他满脸——缪尚的墙被炸开了一半。

 

他没有动。

 

更多的飞机紧接着在十几秒内轰鸣而过，叫嚣着朝着巴黎这座古老城市投下无尽的炸弹与燃烧弹，一轮接一轮。接着空袭结束，地面战开始了。

 

不远处废弃的三四层旧楼里有人在发射照明弹。密集的枪声由远及近，轰轰烈烈，交织成地狱似的网络。轰炸、枪击、爆炸、火焰将天空照得通明。

 

这一幕幕如同电影般荒谬的非现实景象，让格朗泰尔毫无真实感。他一边原地躺着，几乎被灰烬半埋起来了，一边纳闷安灼拉这会儿会在哪里。

 

他现在一点都不困了。

 

他躺在废墟里断断絮絮哼着胡乱编造的小曲，隔一会就被灰尘呛住，咳嗽一会后总疲惫地喘息一会，声音像是啜泣。

 

 

战斗终究没能持续整整一世纪，甚至没能持续一整夜。凌晨的时候，枪战和爆炸声渐渐平息了，只有一些零星的枪声偶尔传来。

 

格朗泰尔像坟墓里坐起来的死人一般，从灰烬里慢慢起身，沙土瀑布一般从身上滑落。他行尸一样慢慢地走出沦为废墟的缪尚，走上一夜之际千疮百孔的黑暗街道。

 

“嘿！大R！”弗以伊带着几个伤员匆匆从街另一端赶过，看见了他大叫道。

 

“哦，嗨。”格朗泰尔停住点点头。

 

“你去哪？”

 

“实验田。”

 

“什么？为什么？”弗以伊在他身后叫道。格朗泰尔耸耸肩，转身继续走自己的路。

 

他爬过瓦砾堆，从摇摇欲坠的围墙下穿行，踏过焦黑的草坪，跳过炸弯的铁栏杆，一路上没有遇见任何人。连留下的居民也被疏散进地下的巴黎几乎成了死城。

 

他最终回到了他的工作地点。

 

 

格朗泰尔站在田边上，看着眼前的情景目瞪口呆。

 

他的货车被炸成了一堆废铁，近在咫尺的这一大片广阔的麦田却毫发无损，生机盎然地垂着着饱满的麦穗。

 

他又想笑，更多的是想哭。

 

他走上田垄漫步了一会，然后信步走进田里，任意踩踏着小麦，像头横行的野兽。最后他伸开手臂倒在被自己踩出来的一小片平地上。麦子的根茎被折断挤压，混着凌晨独有的冰凉湿气散出草叶的香味。

 

离天亮还有一会，格朗泰尔闭上了眼睛。

 

他在等待着。但当一个绝望的人自己都不知道自己在等待什么的时候，他只需一个信号就会走上另一条无可挽回的道路。

 

格朗泰尔等待着，他的眼睑内部正一点一点由绝望的纯黑转向惨烈的红。那是天际隐隐渗出白而温暖的亮色映出他眼皮上血管的颜色。他知道一个巨大的红色怪物即将咆哮着越出地平面，照亮一切也点燃一切。

 

一阵伴随着麦穗沙沙摇摆的脚步声由远及近。也许是端着枪的政府军。一切马上就结束了。

 

但格朗泰尔愿意给任何人一个带着酒气的拥抱。他睁开了眼。

 

大风猛然自平地卷起，催动着无边无际的麦浪翻滚摇曳。在那一秒钟，地平线崩裂了。无数刺眼的光芒从地底喷射向四方，将万物从骨髓里重新染上颜色。在那瞬间，云朵与麦田被点燃成了灼热的红与金色，一起在狂风中骄傲地咆哮。

 

太阳升起来了。

 

当然，“任何人”里不被允许包括安灼拉。格朗泰尔枕着手臂，望着金发飘扬的安灼拉笑了起来：

 

“早上好，阿波罗。”

 

安灼拉惯例皱了皱眉，但没有太多计较称呼，只是冷淡地指出：“你在睡觉。”

 

“我在等日出。”格朗泰尔半是扯谎半是实话地说。

 

“他们说你宣称去了实验田，我以为你是心血来潮地想好好做个巡哨。”安灼拉抱起胳膊。

 

“很抱歉让你失望了。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩。

 

“不是特别失望。”安灼拉回答。

 

“我打算在我生命最后一天拍一拍日出什么的。”格朗泰尔用食指和拇指比了个镜框对着太阳晃了晃。

 

“第一，今天不是你生命最后一天。”安灼拉心平气和地反驳，“第二，你没有带相机。”

 

“你难道没听过，人眼才是最好的相机？况且鉴于没有把照片洗出来的机会，我猜不再搞形式主义能为我节省点生命。”格朗泰尔驾轻就熟地胡说八道着。

 

“你该从二十年前就这么做。”安灼拉说。

 

“那么在这里的会是个更犬儒的格朗泰尔，没准是赤条条的，吃喝拉撒都在桶里。说真的，你来这里做什么，安灼拉？在审判前夜给索多玛的不义者最后一次救赎的机会？”格朗泰尔懒洋洋地伸展了一下全身。

 

“向你打招呼，并问问我能为你做点什么。”安灼拉面不改色地说。

 

格朗泰尔眨了两次眼才反应过来：“天呐，我是不是听见安灼拉开了个玩笑？现在我后悔没带相机来了。也许录像机会更好。‘不，亚历山大王，站一边去，你挡住了阳光。’——看在上帝的份上我可不会这么回答——太阳本人就站在我面前呢。”

 

“玩笑话到此为止。”安灼拉再次皱了皱眉，“我们得离开这里，空袭和小规模进攻结束了，他们会在早上发动总攻。有情报说第一波袭击会从这个方向来。”

 

“你……在担心我？”格朗泰尔一下子坐起身，抬头问，“你专门从街垒赶过来，就是担心我被卷入袭击？”

 

安灼拉没答话，表情算是默认。

 

“但是……但是，为什么是你？你可以派古费拉克来，派弗以伊来，派巴阿雷来。为什么是你冒着被打中的危险过来？哦，我明白了，你不是那种喜欢看别人代替自己冒险的人。但是你本不必……你本可以……”格朗泰尔语无伦次地打着手势说。

 

“从以前我就想说一点：你的话太多了。”安灼拉冷冷地回答，同时向坐在地上的格朗泰尔伸出一只手，“快点，袭击随时可能开始。”

 

格朗泰尔似乎瞪着那只手陷入了茫然。

 

安灼拉面无表情地俯视着他，仍然耐心地伸着手。格朗泰尔最后好像搞清楚了发生了什么，右手在身上蹭掉灰，犹犹豫豫地把手向安灼拉伸来，看起来更像是在尝试触碰圣像而非打算握住他的手。

 

他的手指几乎已经碰到安灼拉的指尖了——

 

一枚炮弹惊雷一般落下，在格朗泰尔身后几十米的地方震耳欲聋地爆炸开来，放射出热浪与黑烟。格朗泰尔被安灼拉猛地拽住手一把拉起跟着朝街垒方向拼命跑起来。麦田开始熊熊燃烧，伴随着火药、焦炭与些许烤过头的面包香味。格朗泰尔大脑一片空白。两人头顶上方黎明的浅色天空中，一颗明亮的紫色信号弹嘶嘶地直窜云霄。他几乎可以听见隆隆行驶的坦克和呼喊的士兵。他知道那些冒着黑烟的坦克马上会碾过他金色的麦田。

 

但安灼拉在这。别的一切都不再重要了。


	12. Chapter 12

十一

 

他们在城市里七绕八绕，最后靠着安灼拉那一头醒目的金发毫无阻碍地一头扎进遇见的第一个街垒。那些衣衫褴褛满面血污却还在战斗的年轻人看见安灼拉回来竟喜极而泣。安灼拉瞧见街垒下面用红旗盖住的尸体，走过去问道：这是谁？”

 

“马白夫公公，为了为我们的火箭炮争取点时间牺牲了他自己。”有人哑着嗓子回答。

 

安灼拉在尸体旁边单膝跪了下去，揭开红旗做的尸布。格朗泰尔瞥见那老人脸上一片血红，以至于难以分辨五官。

 

安灼拉在众目之下轻轻俯下身去，郑重地亲吻了那死者的额头，起身时嘴唇沾了鲜红的血。

 

格朗泰尔看在眼里，一瞬间感到胸膛痉挛似的一震。

 

“后撤！”安灼拉转过头了号召街垒里的人，“沙袋挡不住坦克！不要白白送死！”

 

一些政府军的士兵绕过了街角，发现了他们。安灼拉立刻开枪还击，一边下命令：

 

“掩护伤员撤退！”

 

人们边战边退，格朗泰尔也捡了一支战死者的枪。安灼拉走在最后面，他枪法准，一度精准地连着放倒了三个排头兵，震慑得对方不敢轻易前进。但人们心里清楚，等坦克和大部队赶到，情势便会彻底逆转。

 

人们最后依着安灼拉的指示撤退进了一所中学的旧校舍里。大部分人把守一层，格朗泰尔则寸步不离地跟着安灼拉冲上二楼教室里。安灼拉在窗户边寻找合适的狙击点，格朗泰尔也凑过去掩护他，在一片明晃晃的日光中望见坦克离这里只剩两个街区了。

 

安灼拉目不斜视地举着枪瞄准，却好似自言自语一样低声说：

 

“你不该来这儿，格朗泰尔。”

 

“安灼拉，我们马上就要死了。”格朗泰尔不以为意地笑笑说。

 

“好消息是，我们大伙儿都在一起了。”安灼拉还没回答，另一个声音响起——古费拉克、热安、博须埃、爱坡妮、米西什塔、若李，还有胳膊中了一枪被弗以伊、巴阿雷搀扶进来的公白飞他们陆陆续续走了进来。

 

“你们还活着。”安灼拉舒了一口气。

 

“啊，是的。坏消息是除了这儿，几乎所有街垒都被四面八方的敌袭攻陷了。”古费拉克说，“我们带了二十号人突围出来撤到这里。”

 

“说真的，为什么突然间每个人都在这儿了？我以为至少临死前最后几分钟总该属于我们俩了。”格朗泰尔终于忍不住抱怨出声。

 

“什么？”安灼拉问。

 

“哦，没什么。”格朗泰尔讪讪地说。

 

“哦哦。”米西什塔与爱坡妮一齐摇头道。

 

“你们这还有药品吗？”弗以伊和巴阿雷扶着公白飞靠着墙坐了下来，“他的伤口只被简单包扎了一下。”

 

“没有，昨晚就用完了。”安灼拉摇摇头。

 

“我觉得目前我可能也没机会需要了。”公白飞虚弱地笑笑说，“如果按楼下守卫的说法，坦克马上赶到的话。”

 

“上帝啊……别这么说，你会活下去的，我们会胜利的。”热安马上蹲下来安慰公白飞，自己却像要哭了。

 

“你们还有多少子弹？”安灼拉逼迫自己从公白飞血糊糊的伤口处转移了视线。

 

“我们二十多人全部加起来不到一百发，你呢？”古费拉克回答。

 

“楼下十几个人手里约摸一共六十多发，我这只剩十五发子弹。”

 

“那我们还能撑上一会儿半会儿的。”古费拉克点点头。

 

“那好，让我们回到岗位上，”安灼拉一边俯下身在窗沿上架起枪管一边说，“他们已经来了。”

 

政府军的攻势来得迅猛。起先，先遣军试图攻入学校，但很快被一楼的防守兵力与二楼密集的火力点打退了。光是在学校大门附近ABC便使政府军损失了不少。于是残余先遣军迅速地退了出去，守在在学校外围。还未等革命者们为这短暂的胜利松口气。增援的坦克与后续部队就赶到了。

 

安灼拉注意到政府军士兵彼此的手势，眉头皱得更紧了。果不其然，很快，一些士兵指挥着坦克硬生生撞破中学围墙开进来，一发炮弹打破了校舍一楼外墙。大批军队趁机也开进来，一部分包围建筑，另一部分在烟尘和碎石的掩护冲进了校舍。楼下传来怒吼、枪声与肉搏的巨响。不出一会儿，一楼的响动越来越稀疏，二楼的革命者们也终于耗尽了弹药。

 

安灼拉不发一言，扔掉了空枪。

ABC们从四面八方纷纷向安灼拉聚集起来。巴黎的阳光照得格朗泰尔一头卷毛暖烘烘的，他站在安灼拉身边，心满意足地伸了个懒腰，开玩笑说：“看来我们还有时间想想就义前的口号。我是说，总不能还喊共和国万岁罢——法兰西早就是个共和国了——不管她是否名副其实就是。”

 

“没关系，你大可以随意在理想自由未来这些字眼里随意挑一个喜欢的喊万岁。但我的建议？喊万岁这事儿就算了吧，挺傻的，我们又不是十九世纪的革命者在对抗保王党。”公白飞苦笑着，也慢慢站起身，走过来和大家站成一排。

 

“你总是说得对。”格朗泰尔叹了口气，转头对神情坚定的安灼拉说，“你看，我那时便告诉你了，你们会死。看看我们现在，活像列奥尼达斯和他的三百个朋友似的。哦，除了一点：他们还赢了。”

 

“安灼拉是猛男列奥尼达斯！”若李笑得直往后栽，多亏米西什塔和博须埃一左一右勾住了他才没有摔倒。

 

安灼拉脸上闪过些懊恼的神色，但很快回答：“革命没有后悔之说。”

 

“我也是。”古费拉克忍着笑说。

 

“我也是。”公白飞微笑着点头赞成。

 

“从不后悔。”爱坡妮傲然宣称。

 

“我们也没有后悔。”若李站直身子一左一右搂住博须埃和米西什塔，快乐地宣布，“事实上，我感觉我的鼻炎突然好多了。”

 

“后悔？你们一定是在开玩笑。”巴阿雷摊开手。

 

“我不后悔。”弗以伊坚定地说。

 

“勇者绝不后悔。”热安像头狮子一样昂然拍着胸脯总结道。

 

“好吧，看看你的追随者们，一群被你的理想引来的蛾子。”格朗泰尔嘟囔道，“好吧，好吧，尽管我也是蛾子中的一个，没准是最大最丑的那只——但是说起你的理想，你总不能否认，你在反抗一个眼前的乌托邦，却渴望建起另一个更遥远虚幻的乌托邦。”

 

“直到这时候你还要试图惹恼我。”安灼拉叹了口气。

 

“抱歉……只是想吸引你注意力成了习惯。”格朗泰尔心虚地回答。

 

“然而，既然你说我渴望的是乌托邦，”安灼拉却转过头来注视着格朗泰尔，平静地说，“那你就该明白，凡实现的都不是乌托邦。这里并非乌托邦。我所梦想的乌托邦有朝一日实现了，也就不再是乌托邦了。”

 

“那……你的努力又算什么？”格朗泰尔没料到安灼拉会干脆承认，一时打乱了自己熟门熟路地烦安灼拉的阵脚。

 

“这只是前往真正乌托邦的荆棘之路的小小一步。我们死后，只要需要革命，就还会有人站出来，继续以血与火的代价推动社会前进。”

 

安灼拉顿了一下，又说：

 

“一日真正的乌托邦未曾到来，一日便会有街垒，便会有我。”

 

格朗泰尔愣住了几秒，然后笑了，说：

 

“既然有你，那便也一定有我了。”

 

“我完全可以想象得到这一点。”古费拉克插嘴说。

 

这时楼下枪声已经完全停了，取而代之的是正朝这边踏来的杂乱脚步声。

 

“时辰到了。”安灼拉郑重地说。

 

教室的门被踹开，一队士兵端着枪闯了进来。

 

“那么，伙计们，我们下一个街垒再见。”格朗泰尔扁扁嘴说，好像并不在意那些那些杀人工具。

 

“——举枪！”

 

“下一个街垒再见。”ABC们也愉快地相视一笑，然后一起说道，就像他们也看不见对那些着自己的黑洞洞的枪口一样。

 

“瞄准！”

 

格朗泰尔急忙转头，期许地望着没有说话的安灼拉，鬼使神差又自然而然地问道：

 

“你允许吗？”

 

安灼拉回望着他，用微笑和握住格朗泰尔的手取代了回答。

 

格朗泰尔感到自己的灵魂——那由烧酒、烈性啤酒和苦艾酒混合而铸成的铅块般的灵魂——被太阳嘶嘶地烧热、熔化，烧穿他的胸膛喷涌出来，滴滴答答地落在布满灰尘、火药屑和碎木片的二楼地板上。

 

他甚至都没意识到枪响。 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我坚持这是HE，殉情就算HE是ER fandom的常识【并不是【。 何况这次是ABC一起……
> 
> 我再次声明我不知道以上意味着什么。


End file.
